Problem: $g(n)=-11\cdot4^{{\,n}}$ Complete the recursive formula of $g(n)$. $g(1)=$
$g( 1)=-11\cdot 4^{ 1}={-44}$ $g( 2)=-11\cdot 4^{ 2}={-176}$ $\dfrac{g( 2)}{g( 1)}=\dfrac{{-176}}{{-44}}={4}$ So the first term of the sequence is ${-44}$ and the common difference is ${4}$. This is the recursive formula of the sequence: $\begin{cases} g(1)={-44} \\\\ g(n)=g(n-1)\cdot {4} \end{cases}$